Toy Store run-in
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona and Sofia at the toy store and they run into an old friend of Arizona's.


"Mama" A tiny Latina whines, pulling on the pants of a blonde women.

"What is it Sof" The blonde asks, crouching down to be eye level with the child.

The little girl points at something in the store.

"This" The blonde asks, pointing to the tiara.

The Latina shakes her head and points again.

"This" The blonde asks, pulling down a Barbie.

"No" The child yells, jumping up and pulling down a toy.

"Oh, silly me" The blonde laughs.

"Silly Mama, I want Batman" The Latina laughs.

"Okay baby girl, you can get Batman" The blonde says standing up.

"You're really going to let her get a boy's toy" A female voice asks.

"If it makes her happy I will" The blonde answers, turning around to see a women with long blonde hair much like her own.

"Oh it's you" The stranger spits.

"Never thought I'd see you again" Arizona says with a fake smile.

"You finally find a man and get a family" The women asks.

"Mommy" The tiny Latina sequels as she runs to a much taller Latina.

"No, I didn't" Arizona says with a smile, looking to the two Latina's.

"You're going to ruin that kids life" The blonde scoffs.

"Excuse you" The taller Latina says as she walks closer to the two blondes.

"I feel so sorry for that cute little girl. She's going to grow up and think what you do is okay" The snotty blonde shoots.

"Sof, go play over there" Callie whispers, setting her child down.

"Callie it's alright" Arizona whispers to her wife.

"No it's not alright for someone to tell me that our child is going to grow up and be messed up" The Latina snaps at the blonde.

"You're going to rot in hell and so is your child" The women says.

"Our child is perfect. Our child is going to grow up and be an accepting human being. She is going to have a lot more friends than you do. She is going to know the love of many people, male and female. Jesus is my savior, not you. Not anybody here. God will judge me. God will be ashamed of you for judging my family. You need to go and find out why my family, a family with a happy child makes you feel so odd. I think there might be something wrong with you" Callie grabs her blonde by the waist and pulls her away from the other blonde.

"That was amazing" Arizona whispers with a smile as they get to their daughter.

"Hi Mommies" Sofia says, smiling up to her mothers.

"Hi baby girl" Arizona smiles, picking her daughter up.

"I wove you" Sofia says, giving Arizona a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey what about me" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I wove you too Mommy" Sofia laughs, leaning out to her other mother.

"I love you too baby girl" Callie smiles, giving her daughter a kiss.

"Let's go home" Arizona whispers.

"Batman" Sofia yells, struggling to get down to get her toy.

"I got it baby girl" Arizona laughs, picking it up.

"Batman? Good choice Sof" Callie smiles.

"We're raising her right" Arizona smiles.

"Let's go home" Callie whispers, her voice lowering as she steps closer to her wife.

"I love you" Arizona whispers, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"I love you too" Callie whispers, kissing her wife.

"Eww Mommies" Sofia squeals.

"Mommy sandwich" Arizona asks with a laugh as she pulls apart.

"No Mama" Sofia pouts.

"Let's do it" Callie laughs.

Both mothers kiss the side of their daughters face and tickle her sides at the same time, earning squeals and weird looks.

"Stop Mommies, bad mommies" Sofia giggles out.

"Okay fine" Arizona laughs, pulling back and putting her daughter.

"Let's go pay for Batman" Callie says, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her family to the check out line, making sure to give the other blonde women a dirty look.

"Who was that women anyways" Callie asks as she pulls out money.

"A old friend from school, well until I came out" Arizona says, sadness in her tone.

"You okay Mama" Sofia asks from the ground where she is standing.

"Yeah baby girl, Mama's okay" Arizona whispers, smiling to her daughter.

"A hug make you better" Sofia asks.

"A hug would make me feel a lot better" Arizona whispers as she crouches down.

"I love you forevers and evers Mama" Sofia whispers, wrapping her chubby arms around her mothers neck.


End file.
